


Day 25: with toys

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shoutout to tumblr users eeveestho and burritosong. where would i be without you</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 25: with toys

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to tumblr users eeveestho and burritosong. where would i be without you

They’re in the middle of a practice match with Nekoma, with Nekoma up 7-4 in the first set. Tsukishima wipes sweat from his forehead. He’d met with Kuroo before practice, which had been a terrible, _terrible_ idea in retrospect – it was how Tsukishima had ended up like this, with a vibrator in his ass and with Kuroo smirking at him on the other side of the net.

It feels good, really good, the vibrator inside him; he just wishes he wasn’t playing a match so he could actually _enjoy_ it. Why had he agreed to this? Well, probably because Kuroo had mentioned how _hot_ it would be, and his breath on Tsukishima’s ear had sent a shiver of excitement down Tsukishima’s spine.

Tsukishima plays his hardest, despite the erection growing in his boxers. He tries to ignore Kuroo’s taunting face, tries to use all those techniques he’d taught him, mostly to spite him back a little for the situation he’s put Tsukishima in. God, it feels good – the vibrator in his ass. By the time Karasuno scores the match point for the first set, Tsukishima knows he needs to hide his growing erection.

The teams take a small break between sets, gathering at opposite ends of the court where their coaches and managers sit.

“Nice job, kids,” Coach Ukai tells them. “You played a good set. Keep it up, and we might take our first match against them!”

The vibration inside Tsukishima suddenly gets more intense, and Tsukishima barely manages to contain a gasp. Tsukishima’s head immediately whips around to look at Kuroo. Kuroo does nothing but stand on the other side of the gym with a sly smile on his face. What’s he holding? Oh, _fuck_ , is that a remote control for this thing? No, Kuroo should absolutely _not_ have that kind of power.

His teammates spread out a little, grabbing their water bottles and toweling sweat from their skin. Tsukishima knows he is positioned weirdly (to hide his erection), and feels extremely self-conscious about it, as he walks up to Ukai.

“Coach, can you take me out of the game?” he asks. He just needs to go somewhere, take care of this, just jack off and get it out of his system.

“Hmm?” Ukai says. “You’ve never asked to be taken out of a game before.”

“I, uh, don’t feel well,” Tsukishima lies. “I’ve been sick to my stomach all day.”

The coach looks at him askance. “Well, can you finish the match at least? It will only be one more set if you guys can take the second one as well.”

“Uh,” Tsukishima says. “Um. I – I guess I can… can I go to the bathroom?”

Ukai frowns, studying him. It’s not like Tsukishima to stammer. Eventually, he sighs. “Alright. Two minutes.”

Tsukishima will take it. He jogs from the gym, feeling the vibrator bounce inside him a little on each impact of his foot, and makes it to the bathroom in no time. He blockades himself in one of the stalls.

Shit. What is he going to do? Two minutes isn’t enough time for him to get off, even as hard as he is. But he can’t play like this, he can’t have his erection visible through his shorts. Kageyama and Hinata would never let him live it down if they noticed. God damn him, God _damn_ Kuroo! Tsukishima scrubs a hand through his hair and tries to figure out the best course of action.

With a sigh of resignation, Tsukishima tucks his erection into the waistband of his boxers, hoping it will stay there even as he jumps. He gives a few experimental hops to make sure, and each time the toy brushes sensitive places inside Tsukishima. He’s satisfied with how the temporary solution will work, so he heads back to the gym. The rest of the team better make sure they play their hardest. Tsukishima doesn’t know that he’ll be able to handle playing a full three sets.

The practice match is agonizing. Karasuno doesn’t take the second set, much to Tsukishima’s dismay. By the time Nekoma finally scores the game point in the last set, Tsukishima’s cock is hard enough to ache and he can feel slick pre-cum coating the tip, rubbing against his stomach. He can feel Kuroo’s eyes on him the whole time, and he’d like nothing more than to leap under the net and just _strangle_ him.

“Are you okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks as Tsukishima when he reaches the bench.

“Everything’s _fine_ ,” Tsukishima says, through gritted teeth, snatching the towel Yamaguchi holds out to him. Without any other words, he retreats to the bathroom. This can’t go on any longer.

Tsukishima lets the door of the bathroom stall slam shut behind him. He sits on the toilet, still fully wearing his volleyball shorts. Just the motion of sitting makes the vibrator press against his prostate, and he cries out. Ah, it feels so good… Tsukishima is angry and embarrassed from having to play a full set like this, but he is so, _so_ turned on. He pushes his hands into his shorts.

Tsukishima is about to touch his cock when the door to the bathroom stall Tsukishima is sitting in bangs open. Kuroo looks down at him, that sly smile still there, but mixed with something… determination? Whatever it is, Tsukishima looks back up at him with a scowl.

“Come on,” Kuroo says. He drags Tsukishima from where he’d been sitting on the toilet and pulls him out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Eventually they come to a supply closet, and when Kuroo tries the handle, it opens. The two of them slip inside it.

“Fuck you, Kuroo,” Tsukishima spits. “Fuck you. Fuck – ”

Kuroo pushes him up against a wall and grabs Tsukishima’s cock through the fabric of his shorts. “Ah,” he says. “I see.”

“Kuroo, god damn you,” Tsukishima says through gritted teeth. “I hate you. I fucking hate you so much – _God,_ I’m so fucking hard. I need to get off, Kuroo, let me get off – ”

“You did surprisingly well,” Kuroo says. “I was expecting to watch you squirm a lot more than you did. Very clever, tucking your cock up into your waistband like that. I had been hoping to see more of it through these shorts…”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima replies. “Shut the _fuck_ up. I fucking _hate_ you.”

Kuroo leans forward and kisses Tsukishima. Tsukishima kisses back, longing for some outlet to his frustration, pushing his tongue against Kuroo’s and enjoying the little jolts of arousal he can still feel even though he’s been so hot for so long. Kuroo pulls away much too soon, and Tsukishima’s lips chase his for a split second.

“You should sit,” Kuroo tells him. He lets go of Tsukishima and allows Tsukishima to slide down the wall behind him until he’s sitting, legs splayed, on the floor. Kuroo tugs his volleyball shorts and his boxers down around his knees. Unrestrained, Tsukishima’s cock stands stiff, a string of pre-cum running from the head of it to the smeared pool of it on his stomach where his cock has been rubbing.

“Ah, you’re so _wet_ ,” Kuroo says. “You’re ready to come already, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, Kuroo, _please_ ,” Tsukishima says. “Make me come.”

Kuroo gives a few slow, incredibly slow strokes on Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima’s hips twitch up, trying for more contact, but Kuroo only squeezes a little at the base of Tsukishima’s cock to discourage this. Kuroo reaches down with his other hand. He pulls another small vibrator, identical to the one still buzzing inside Tsukishima, out of his pocket.

“ _No,_ ” Tsukishima says.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Kuroo says, an evil smile curling the corners of his mouth. He turns the second vibrator on, and even just hearing the whirring of it is almost too much. “Are you ready to get off?”

Tsukishima nods frantically, despite not being sure where exactly Kuroo is about to _put_ it. The answer comes quickly, though. Kuroo presses the small, vibrating object to the spot on the underside of Tsukishima’s cock where the head meets the shaft.

Immediately, Tsukishima cries out. “Ah! _Ah!_ Ahh, fuck, God, Kuroo, it – ah, it – f-fuck – _fuck!_ ” Tsukishima’s legs are shaking as he draws them tight together on instinct. The stimulation is more intense than any he’s ever felt before. His breath catches in his throat, making small, strangled gasping noises. His hips writhe, not sure whether to grind closer or pull away, but Kuroo keeps a steady hand on the base of Tsukishima’s cock and won’t let him squirm away.

“Feels good, right, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. He looks up at Tsukishima. He keeps the vibrator pressed to the same spot, despite Tsukishima’s hips twitching erratically against the feeling.

“Fuck!” Tsukishima chokes. “S-shit, Kuroo, I’m gonna – I’m – ”

“Not yet,” Kuroo says. He pulls the small vibrator away from Tsukishima’s cock. It’s almost _painful_ , that loss of sensation. Tsukishima gives a bark of frustration.

“No! No, Kuroo, please, I need it, I need to _come_ – ” Tsukishima babbles. He lifts a hand from where he has been using it to stabilize himself, intending to touch himself, to finally get off.

Kuroo catches his hand and pushes it away. “Not _yet_ ,” Kuroo insists. He lets Tsukishima come down from the edge of his orgasm a little bit. Tsukishima pants, looks down at his own throbbing erection, and he just wants to come so _badly_ …

“Ready for more?” Kuroo asks.

“Yes,” Tsukishima replies, eager and breathless.

This time, Kuroo presses the vibrator to the slit at the tip of Tsukishima’s cock. “Ah!” Tsukishima yells. “ _Fuck!_ Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna – f-fu – no! _No_ …”

Kuroo takes the vibrator away again, just before Tsukishima’s orgasm can hit him. Tsukishima throws his head back in frustration, almost slamming it against the wall. “Not yet, Tsukki!” Kuroo says. His voice is almost _gleeful_ , like he’s enjoying inflicting this _torture_ , since that’s what this almost amounts to.

When he is sure Tsukishima has come down enough, Kuroo brings the vibrator to him once again. He rubs the vibrator around the head of Tsukishima’s cock, holding Tsukishima still with a hand pressed firmly to Tsukishima’s pubic bone with his fingers around the base of Tsukishima’s dick. Tsukishima brings a hand to his face, hiding his expression as his orgasm wanes yet again. He can’t take this anymore, he can’t, if Kuroo doesn’t let him come he’s going to lose his fucking _mind –_

Kuroo pulls the vibrator away _again_ , and Tsukishima sobs. He’s so frustrated, he’s worked up past his breaking point. It’s too much, he can’t keep doing this, he just _can’t_.

“You want more, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima nods brokenly. His whole body won’t stop shuddering, and tears of frustration and tension squeeze from the corners of his eyes.

“You’re _crying?_ ” Kuroo asks.

“Shut the fuck up. Kuroo – _Tetsurou_ , please, I need to come, please let me come, I can’t _take_ it anymore – ”

“Okay, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. With one hand he turns up the frequency on the vibrator inside Tsukishima, and with the other he pushes the second vibrator against the head of Tsukishima’s cock.

“Ah!” Tsukishima cries. His legs twitch and his toes curl and his fingers ball into fists. His orgasm rushes on, hot and intense. “Ah, fuck, yeah, yeah, please, let me come, I want to come, I need it – I need to – a-ah, _ahh_ , please, shit, p-please – _fuck!_ ”

Tsukishima finally, _finally_ comes, with a moan loud enough to be a scream. His cum spills over him, falling mostly on his stomach and chest – all over his volleyball jersey. His body shakes and trembles, and he sobs with the release. Gradually, his body begins to relax, his exhausted muscles spent and the little aftershocks of his orgasm increasingly infrequent.

“Nice,” Kuroo says. With the little remote, he turns off the vibrator inside Tsukishima. Tsukishima can finally feel all his muscles relax, the ones inside him and the ones in his core and his shoulders and back and even the tight expression on his face.

Tsukishima looks down at himself. He’s got cum on his jersey, and not just a _little_ bit – Tsukishima can’t remember ever cumming that much before, _ever_ , in his whole _life_. Tsukishima almost wonders where it had all _come_ from, exactly, but he feels completely empty and utterly exhausted and it’s not exactly a mystery, based on that feeling. He lays his head back against the wall behind him, letting every muscle go completely slack.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Kuroo says. He looks from the cum on Tsukishima’s jersey up to Tsukishima’s face. He moves closer so that he can grab Tsukishima with his hands on Tsukishima’s face and pull him close to an open-mouthed kiss. Tsukishima lets Kuroo kiss him, their tongues licking hard against each other’s, until he’s too exhausted to keep his head upright anymore.

“I need to get cleaned up,” Tsukishima says, leaning back on the wall again. He can hear his exhausted, satisfied voice only dimly. He kind of wants to sleep now. “My coach is going to notice I’m gone soon.”

Kuroo nods. He pulls Tsukishima a little closer with his arms around Tsukishima’s thighs, making it easier to reach in with a finger and pull out the now-inert vibrator from Tsukishima’s ass. The loss feels strange, since he’s had the thing in so long. Kuroo grabs a large roll of paper towels from one of the shelves that line the room and tears off a section. He wipes away the majority of Tsukishima’s cum with the paper towel, but it leaves behind faint white marks on the fabric. Someone is going to _notice_ those…

“Just take it off,” Kuroo says, realizing the same thing.

“No,” Tsukishima says, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “What are you talking about? I’m not going to go out there _shirtless_.”

“You can wear mine. Jersey swap, right? People do it all the time. Soccer, mostly, but people do it in volleyball sometimes, too. It’s a sign of respect.”

“What about you?” Tsukishima says skeptically. “You’re gonna wear the jersey with the cum on it, then?”

“No, I’m not going to wear a shirt,” Kuroo says. He holds his chin high with a proud smile. “I don’t mind going shirtless. I’ve got a pretty nice body. But then, you know that. You’ve seen it.”

Tsukishima frowns at him. Mostly he’s upset because that’s _true_ , Kuroo _does_ have a nice body, and Tsukishima’s isn’t bad either, but he doesn’t have the confidence in it to walk around shirtless all over the place. “Fine,” he says eventually.

Kuroo strips off his jersey and Tsukishima does the same. Kuroo passes him his jersey – it smells like sweat and the deodorant he uses and _Kuroo_ – and Tsukishima tugs it on.

“You look good in my jersey, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, eyes looking him up and down.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima says. He pushes himself off the ground with his hands and stands up. Kuroo gathers the two vibrators where they had lain forgotten on the ground and tucks them into his pocket. The two of them leave the supply closet and walk back to the gym together, parting at the door.

“See you later,” Kuroo says, Tsukishima’s jersey clutched in his hands. Tsukishima gives an irritated huff of breath and storms off towards the bench where the Karasuno team is gathered.

“Tsukishima!” Ukai calls. “Where have you been?”

“Sorry,” Tsukishima apologizes, but he doesn’t give an excuse.

“You’re wearing Kuroo’s jersey? I didn’t realize you two were so close,” Ukai says.

“We’re not,” Tsukishima says. But that’s probably a lie. Kuroo is the only person who’s ever seen him like he’d been, sobbing and broken and begging and enjoying himself altogether too much. That might make him and Kuroo closer than anyone in Tsukishima’s life. Maybe.

“He’s kind of been your teacher, right?” someone pipes up. It’s Takeda-sensei. “He’s been teaching you how to block the way he does.”

Tsukishima snorts. “He’s not my teacher. He’s just a kid with stupid hair and a terrible personality.” They can’t know about him and Kuroo, fucking in secret and doing the kind of stupid shit they did today. Tsukishima would never survive the embarrassment.

“Geez, what a show-off,” Nishinoya says, nodding at Kuroo. He stands on the other side of the court with his team, Tsukishima’s jersey slung over his shoulder so that the part with the cum stains is hidden behind his back. “We can’t all be tall and muscular like that, you know?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth, finished with people admiring Kuroo. He takes a long drink from his water bottle and tries to ignore the way his body feels, missing the vibrator that had been in him for hours.

“Is he coming over here?”

Tsukishima frowns and whips around. Kuroo is walking straight towards him, cocky look on his face and that jersey of Tsukishima’s hanging over his shoulder. He doesn’t even bother to greet Daichi-san, as the captain of Karasuno’s team, or Ukai or Takeda as the coach and advisor. He makes a beeline straight for Tsukishima.

“Tsukki!” he exclaims as he comes within a few steps. He draws close and gives him a hug, still shirtless, with the hand that isn’t holding the jersey pressing to the small of Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima tenses. What is he doing? He can feel the confused gazes of his teammates behind him. Kuroo’s body is warm against his own, and he gives a small laugh next to Tsukishima’s ear that will be inaudible to anyone else.

“Good game,” Kuroo says when he finally lets go of Tsukishima. He takes only a single step back. He’s still far too close for Tsukishima’s liking – while his teammates are around, anyway. “Let’s play again sometime.”

The sly look in his eyes tells Tsukishima enough to know that he’s not talking about the volleyball match. Tsukishima nods. Kuroo smirks and takes Tsukishima’s chin in his hand, and bends Tsukishima’s face down to press a kiss to his lips.

On instinct, Tsukishima kisses back a little, before he realizes what’s happening and stiffens against the touch. The kiss is only a few seconds long, but Tsukishima can hear a gasp or two behind him, and Hinata’s exclamation of surprise. Tsukishima can feel his face blush bright red at Kuroo’s touch.

“Bye, Tsukki!” Kuroo says, releasing Tsukishima. He heads back to his own team with a wave. Tsukishima can’t bring himself to look at his own team just yet, knowing he’ll have to deal with questions and the expressions on their faces and they’ll see the redness of his face and that will be so _annoying_.

Fucking _Kuroo_.


End file.
